


Nurse

by PandaBandit



Series: Not Your Housekeeper (But a Little Bit of Everything Else) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBandit/pseuds/PandaBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m… sick, Mrs Hudson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow! Two in one day! Maybe I'm possessed? Or maybe it reflects in the quality of my work... I'm not very fond of this one. Oh well. First attempt at dialogue-only.
> 
> Edit: Oh my god. I posted the first story LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO and two lovely, lovely people told my I'd done well XD So thank you guys! And now I apologize. This one definitely didn't go as well. But speech is hard, okay? And the characters are brilliant and unique and I'm kind of stupid and... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

“John?” 

“John?” 

“John!”

“John’s not here, Sherlock, he’s at the clinic. It’s only me.”

“Mrs Hudson?”

“Yes, dear.”

“… Nothing.”

“Why don’t you get out of bed, Sherlock? It’s not good to just stay in bed like this.”

“… No.”

“I bet you’d get up for a good murder. How about it, then? Why don’t you text that detective friend of yours?”

“Can’t. John says no.”

“Now why would he say something like that? And really, Sherlock, I do think you should get dress.”

“I’m… sick, Mrs Hudson.”

“Oh! Oh, well, why didn’t you say so? Really, too stubborn for your own good. Have you taken anything? Did you want some soup?”

“… Ice cream.”

“Hm. Alright, I’ll get you ice cream – just this once mind you, I think I have some vanilla in the freezer – but only if you get washed and into some clean clothes. Do you have any  
clean clothes?”

“Yes but John said – ”

“I’m sure that John actually said to rest. Up you get. I’ll be right back with your ice cream.”

“… fine.”

“There, isn’t that much better? Just put this towel round your neck – stops the water dripping. Now he’s your ice cream – and I’ve grabbed a couple of tablets for you, and some water.”

“… thank you.”

“It’s no trouble. John’ll be home soon, I’d imagine – you’ll be much happier then, won’t you? I’ll be just downstairs if you need me.”

“… Mrs Hudson?”

“Yes, dear.”

“… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sherlock.”


End file.
